


What If...

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Dialog Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: Starsky and Hutch discuss a particularly vivid dream.





	What If...

**Author's Note:**

> This story appeared in the 2018 SHareCon 'zine.

“Hutch?”

“Hmmm?”

“Have you ever wondered?”

“That’s a very open-ended question, Starsk. Have I ever wondered about what?”

“What if…?”

“You’re not helping.”

“What if… Gillian hadn’t been killed? What if Terry hadn’t died?”

“Yes…. I’ve wondered.”

“I mean, do you think you’d have married her?”

“Who, Terry?”

“No, dummy! Gillian.”

“It would have been problematic, Starsk. You know that.”

“No, it wouldn’t. She’d have helped us bring down the Grossmans. The D.A. would’ve given her immunity.”

“Possibly.”

“And you loved each other enough to overcome whatever other people said. Whatever they thought.”

“I’d have hoped so. But what about you and Terry? She had a bullet in her head.”

“Maybe they’d have come up with a new technique. Something delicate that allowed them to take it out. Or maybe wall it off, stabilize it, so that it couldn’t move.”

“She didn’t want to live her life confined to a bed for as long as it might have taken for such a thing to happen. You know that.”

“Yeah, I know. Still…”

“What brought all this on?”

“I had a dream last night.”

“About Terry?”

“Partly. It was about the four of us. And our kids. You and Gillian had a beautiful son. He was about seven years old, golden blond hair, like you. Gorgeous sky-blue eyes. Like you. We were all on a picnic somewhere and I was taking pictures.”

“You and Terry have a kid?”

“Yeah.”

“Boy or girl?”

“Girl.”

“Did she look like you?”

“Sorta. Dark, curly hair, crooked little smile, deep blue eyes.”

“The spittin’ image.”

“The point is, there we were, all of us, together. And, after I woke up but you were still asleep, I got to wondering… what if…?”

“Of course you did, Starsk. I’m sorry it made you sad though.”

“It didn’t, not really. It was a wonderful dream.”

“Do you think it has something to do with the fact that we filed the application yesterday?”

“Maybe. Probably. Yeah, I guess so.”

“Filing the papers doesn’t mean they’ll approve us, Starsk. Same-sex couples usually aren’t.”

“I know. But don’t you think it’ll help that we didn’t ask for a baby? That we’ll take an older boy? Or a girl? One that’s been in the system for a while? Almost everyone looking to adopt wants infants, don’t they?”

“Most of the time.”

“So maybe they’ll give us a chance. We have an awful lot to offer a kid, don’t you think?”

“Of course I do, Starsk. I wouldn’t have been in favor of the whole idea if I didn’t. We’ll just have to wait and see.”

“You’re right. But, if they let us, and we get a boy, it’d look great on the letterhead, wouldn’t it? Starsky and Hutch-and-Son?”

“Nice play on words, babe. And what about ampersands in place of the ‘and’s?”

“Perfect!”

“I think so, too.”

“Hutch?”

“Hmmm?”

“Have I ever told you I love the way our minds work together?”

*******

Visions of a dream  
Sprung from seeds of a deep hope  
For a new future

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Recently, I was looking through my photographs from the late 70’s and came across one I had taken during location filming for the episode, “The Heroes.” Karen Carlson, David’s ex-wife, had brought their son, Jon, with her that day. He and I hit it off so Karen dismissed the nanny she’d hired and left Jon and I together whenever she was needed for rehearsal or a scene. The three of them, David, Karen, and Jon, were so beautiful that day, I’ve always wished they could have stayed together. This story is spring-boarded from that photograph and memories of that experience.


End file.
